Open Springs
by inuyasha4ever
Summary: Kagome,Sango, Sammy and Christina are at the springs. They were enjoying it untill some one peeps on them. But not just Miruko some one else peeps on them.No Inuyasha people are mine.
1. Open Springs

J This is my second story I wrote so far, and only two of these people are mine-. But I hope you like it.J 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ahhhh, this springs was a good idea. This feels great!" Kagome said relieved. 

" Yeah! No stupid monk or dog demon to disturb us!" Sammy mumble.

" I knew you would like it. My village use to come here all the time." Sango said.

" It's ok. But I don't trust the guys and there are to many bushes around here, to peep on us." Christina said fast. Christina who crossed her arms, while scanning the area for any peepers who may be walking by. Suddenly there were a pair of eyes coming from the bushes on the side of her. Christina saw the eyes to, she knew those eyes .

" Miroku!" Christina whispered. " I knew this was going to happen!"

She ran out of the water, picking up a big rock out of the sand. The eyes where getting bigger as she came closer.

"Miroku! You damn pervert!" Christina yelled.

She stopped and threw the rock right where the two eyes were.

BOOM!

She knew she hit him. She pulled her arm down.

" Yes! Got him! That'll teach him."

Christina walked over to the bushes, as the three other girls had their eyes glued to her every moment. Kagome had a sweat drop on her head.

" When will he ever learn?"

Sango sighed. " Never."

Sango looked to her left of her and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. She screamed.

" If that's Miroku then who's that!"

She pointed to the bushes. A voice came from the bushes.

" I'm Miroku!"

Miroku came out of the bushes. And Sango went over to him. As she did she grabbed a towel.

" I'm glad to see you." Sango said.

"Really?"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Miroku was on the ground unconscious.

"OH I'm sorry!" Christina shouted.

Christina saw it wasn't Miroku. It was a little boy with a towel wrapped around him with a big lump on his head. He was short with black hair that spiked up. She bent down hoping the little kid wasn't died. She started to shake him.. His eyes open, as they did Christina started to smile.

"I'm glad your not died!"

The boy didn't say a word he just had wide eyes. Christina hear foot-steps behind her. She turned around to see a tall boy about her age. He had red hair tied back, with a towel wrapped around him. 

"UM UM UM" The guy said.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried.\

The boy ran to the red hair guy. Christina had a sweat drop, and she was nervous.

"heh heh heh, sorry 'bout that" She scratched her had as she closed her eyes.

Kagome who saw Christina, ran out of the springs grabbing two towels wrapping one around her and the other on e was for Christina. When Kagome reached Christina she wrapped it around Christina.

"Daddy?"

Christina fell to the ground embarrassed with her feet in the air. Kagome picked up Christina fast.

" Heh Heh. Lets go back to the camp Christina!" Kagome said. " Do you want to come with us?" Kagome ask the red hair guy.

'Um…. I guess we could -"

Kagome grabbed Christina and the red hair boy. The red grabbed the little boy, as Kagome ran fast.

Sango who was on the other side of the spring dragging Miroku to camp. Half way she decided to go to camp herself, and leave Miroku on the ground. Sammy was still left alone in the springs.

" Uh guys? Guys?" Sammy yelled " They left me!"

Sammy saw bubbles on the side of her. She screamed.

" What the Hell!"

Miroku's head popped up from under the water. He was bare naked. Sammy's eyes grow wide. And Miroku just smiled.

" Missed me?" Miroku asked.

" Pervert!" Sammy yelled.

Miroku put one of his hands on Sammy's right shoulder.

" I know you're not my first choice but……. Will you bare me a child? Since you are beautiful."

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Her left hand hit Miroku on the head.

WHAM!

" I'm out of here!" Sammy yelled, as she stormed out of the springs grabbing a towel.

" Wait1 You still didn't answer my question!" Miroku yelled.

Sammy turned around , bent down and picked up a big rock and threw it at Miroku.

WHAM! 

Miroku fell in the water.

" Does that answer your question?" Sammy yelled back. She turned and started walking back to camp again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J Hope you like the first chapter! If you have any comments please R&R. Thanks. J 


	2. Together

Hey everyone! It's me inuyasha4ever. Here my second part to Open Springs. It's called Together. Hope you like it.. Oh yeah none of Inuyasha people are mine. Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh yeah  
  
Once Kagome got everyone to the camp, she let go of their hands. Just then Inu-Yasha popped out of a tree. " So, where have you been?" Inu-Yasha said tough. Looking at Kagome.  
  
" We were at the springs until Miroku showed up.. that reminds me, you were suppose to keep him company!" Kagome shouted.  
  
" I ain't him babysitter!" Inu-Yasha shouted back.  
  
" No one said you had to be, but you knew we were going to the springs!" She shouted back.  
  
As Kagome and Inu-Yasha were fighting, Christina went into a tent to put some clothes on and then came back out. She walked over to the little boy, bent over and smiled. As she gave him a huge lollipop.  
  
" Here, I hope you can forgive me." Christina said cheerfully.  
  
The little boy's eyes lit up as he gabbed the lollipop and shoved it into his mouth. Christina stood back up.  
  
" I'm sorry about hitting him on the head with a rock. I hope he's ok." Christina.  
  
" Oh his ok. His a demon as is I too. My name is Kurama and this little guy is Heie" Kurama said.  
  
" I'm Christina and I'm a-"  
  
" SIT BOY!"  
  
WHAM! Inu-Yasha fell to the ground.  
  
Christina, Kurama, and little Hiei looked at the angry Kagome.  
  
" You always think of yourself Inu-Yasha! Your such an Idiot!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Sango walked in the camp. Walking into a tent and change. She walked back out, and Kirara jumped onto her. Sango started laughing because Kirara  
  
Inu-Yasha got back up from the ground. He had dirt all over him. Christina started giggling.  
  
"Heh heh heh ha ha ha." Christina couldn't hold back from laughing like a fool.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave Christina an evil glare. She was next to the bushes. And the next thing she notice.  
  
Bong Bong. Miroku grabbed her butt.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Christina jumped in the air. And landed in Miroku's arms.  
  
" An angel fell from the heavens above!" Smoothly Miroku said.  
  
" Miroku your such...such a-" Christina shouted.  
  
Bong Bong. Christina's eyes widen as Miroku touched her butt again.  
  
WHAM!"  
  
" Moron! Pervert! Let me down!" Christina shouted as she wiggle her way out of Miroku's arms.  
  
" Fine." Miroku said softly.  
  
Boom! Christina fell right on the ground.  
  
" Miroku!" Christina shouted.  
  
Wham. Kagome and Sasngo hit Miroku on the head.  
  
" How rude!" Kagome said.  
  
Sammy was still in the forest. Unlike the other girls she had no sense on direction. She was lost, and on top of that she heard weird noises.  
  
Uwwwwooooo. She thought she heard a wolf.  
  
" Hello is anyone there? Hello?" Sammy said.  
  
Uwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo  
  
" I-I-I I'm gonna leave now." Sammy shouted.  
  
Sammy got scared and started to running straight. She pay attention to any thing else but to go straight. She didn't even notice that her towel fell off of her, from a bush. She just ran and screaming.  
  
The next thing she notice that she heard a common voice.  
  
" Kagome!" she thought to herself.  
  
She ran out of the bushes to find herself at camp. She stopped and bent down to take a breath. She looked up to see Sango, Kagome, Christina, Inu- Yasha, Kurama, Little Hiei were looking at her with big eyes.  
  
"Hello there. So how you doing?" Miroku asked. Miroku who seem to pop up from the side of Sammy.  
  
" What? Why is everyone staring at me?" She looked at Miroku. " And why is Miroku standing so close to me?"  
  
" Look down!" Kagome said.  
  
She looked down to she herself naked. She looked back up with wide eyes.  
  
" My favorite towel! I have to go get it!"  
  
Everyone fell to the ground with there feet in the air. Then got back up.  
  
"No Idiot! Your naked! How stupid are you?" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
" So! I have to get my towel!" Sammy yelled back.  
  
" Are you insane!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Sammy ignored him and stepped into the forest. She took one stepp then Kagome and Christina grabbed her. Sammy threw a fit.  
  
"Let go! Let me find my favorite towel!" Sammy cried.  
  
" Not until you get dressed!" Sango said, as she holded the opening of the tent.  
  
All the girls went into the tent. And Miroku walked over to Inu-Yasha and Kurama. He put one hand on each guy's shoulder.  
  
" You guys liked what you saw? Didn't you?" Miroku muttered.  
  
" Huh?" Inu-Yasha backed away." If you mean being blinded. Than No! Plus there all ugly!" Inu-Yasha said out loud.  
  
Kurama said nothing but blushed. The girls heard that.  
  
" WHAT!" All the girls said angry.  
  
They all came out with mean stairs and angry faces. Inu-Yasha tried to jump to a tree but then...  
  
" SIT BOY!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
WHAM! Inu-Yasha hit the ground as he did the girls san over there and started hitting Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Help Me!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
Miroku stood there laughing and Kurama covered his mouth.  
  
" Oh my." Kurama said.  
  
"Daddy? What's happening?" Little Hiei said.  
  
Kurama looked down picked up little Hiei and covered little Hiei eyes.  
  
"I don't know Hiei. All I know is that were all together." Kurama said as he giggled, when he watched Inu-Yasha get beat up by the four girls.  
  
Ha! How's that. Oh by the way I don't own Kurama or Hiei. I know it's longer than the first chapter, but is'nt that better. Sorry it took so long to do the chapter. Chapter three will be coming out pretty soon. Please R&R so I can get some feed back! Thanks! Oh and comments are welcome. 


End file.
